


When Those Blue Snowflakes Start Falling

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: After all of that, Sidney is left a little blue.
Series: Home for the Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	When Those Blue Snowflakes Start Falling

It too quiet at Tom's house. It wasn't earlier when he first got there, all his siblings eager to greet him and the kids yelling out their excitement. But now…

The children were into their bedtime preparations, the adults had drifted off to their own pursuits, and Sidney was left alone - flopped inelegantly over his bed and board out of his mind.

He had woken up to the sounds of several happy children at breakfast. Mrs. Heywood had some kind of magic and managed to get the younger ones feed while also convincing them that going outside and digging out the driveway was the best thing ever. They had fought over who would just shovel and who would have the honor of brushing off Sidney's car.

They had gone tumbling out the door just as Charlotte and Allison had stumbled into the kitchen and Mrs. Heywood set out food for the three of them.

The driveway was cleared in record time but the plow hadn't come through on the road yet, so a rotating watch was set freeing Sidney to get pulled into the lazy afternoon of the older Heywoods. Apparently cheesy Christmas movies were a big tradition and had to be enjoyed en mass.

They were halfway through the second movie when the lookout came running in to say the plow went through. Sidney had gathered his things and, with a promise to see them all again on the 28th, left for the last bit of his drive home.

His phone pinged, pulling him from his marose thoughts.

Cookie Girl: Hey, did you make it or did you flip over and are dead in a ditch.

Me: Made it. You still have your ride back.

Cookie Girl: Good. Your car is the only thing I care about 😜

Me: So, how did that movie end? Did the drumming kid impress the girl?

Cookie Girl: How have you never seen Love Actually before?

Me: Skill.

When Sidney finally set his phone down an hour later he's not feeling nearly as lonely as before.


End file.
